Season Special: Hallow's Hearts
by priestess chazee
Summary: Alice students is back and their adventure takes place outside the campus. For this Halloween season trouble lurks for the lost couples. Will they help them out? find out and review. thanks


**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Ginban Kaleidoscope and its characters namely Miss Mitsuhara, Coach Takashima, Kyoko, Yoko, Nitta, Pete Pumps and Tazusa Sakurano, Ghost Stories and its characters namely Hajime, Momoko, Leo, Satsuki and Keichiro and Gakuen Alice and its characters namely Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Incho, Kokoroyomi, Ana, Nonoko, Narumi, Youichi, Jinno, Sumire, and Tsubasa…. Only OCs

**Author's note: **Well… sorry I can't update my stories yet. But for the spirit of Halloween I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing this fan fiction. But here is a back-to-back story for Pete and Tazusa and for the class in Alice Academy with some crossover from other anime and catch some OCs. There weren't a lot of votes but I tallied the old topic and the poll so this is the story I chose to write and the ending of Ghost Stories is the aim for this season. So seat tight and relax, read and review I want to hear from you, a feedback! Thanks and Happy Halloween!!! BOOO!!! "eeeekkk… GHOST!!!" .

* * *

Season Specials: Halloween Edition

**Hallows Hearts **

by priestess chazee

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: The Search**

Tazusa broken hearted after Pete disappeared from her life completely. 100 days is over and a brand new life for her to start with. Trying to move on and trying to be happy once again, fitting her life back to normal or as before Pete came to her to possess her. People caught her talking to herself but wondering if she is a psycho or she is just delusional. She hid herself from the world. In front of the camera she looks at peace but in her was a devastated wreck, hoping that she can find happiness again. She continued to do her best since this is the only promise she made to Pete to be the best she can ever be. She knows from up in the heavens Pete was there watching her. She most of the time stares up in the heavens looking whether she would be next soon to go after Pete. She keeps her hopes up and wished not to displease Pete at anyway.

She went into an Internet café, and there she searched for an article in various websites regarding his accident. It took her some time to search for this article and it was in English. She was having trouble in translating it to Japanese. She had to admit it she wasn't that good even though she was already doing her best in school. She still don't understand most of the article. But one thing for sure that this is what she was looking for and Pete's picture along with it. He was in his pilot's uniform with complete gear and accessories. She printed a copy of his picture and the article, and secured it in a folder. She feared that she could damage it. Taking it home carefully and placed it in an empty frame. Time by time she takes a peep at Pete's face hoping that he was alive and finally they would meet. She wanted to see him in person, but, alas! That wish wasn't possible. She kept that frame at her bed side.

The following day, she woke up early in the morning hoping that someone would greet her happily with a loud GOOD MORNING! But there was none. She was really depressed when she realized about this matters. She felt a sudden rush of emptiness. She stepped out for a walk and saw a poster of a 3 days bazaar sale. _This is the last day! I must go there!_

In a bazaar, Tazusa went to different stalls, looking at each item with interest. One thing she has learned from Pete was to enjoy life and live it to the fullest. In one stall, she was looking at different modeled aircrafts and different accessories especially a pilot's pin, the exact same pin that Pete was wearing in his pilot's uniform.Since this reminded her of Pete and she really liked remembering him, her unknown ghost lover. Just behind her a group of children composed of male and female about 2-4 years younger than her.

"Hey guys! Halloween is almost up… I'm so excited this time." One boy with a hat said

"Really now?" another boy said "What's up?"

He boy with the hat didn't answer the question

"Come one don't keep us waiting Leo." A girl with red hair and she was holding a mask of spider monster for Keichiro. "Why are you so excited? It is not like you are going trick or treating like I need to bring Keichiro."

"Yea! I can't wait for to go trick or treating. I want to have the most candies!" Keichiro sheepishly shouting excitedly as he was looking out for different mask to complete his costume and continue to venture his mind since Halloween was just two weeks away.

"Okay, okay!" The boy with the hat said

Then a girl with pale hair tied in a pigtail interrupted "because you can't wait because it is Halloween and you are going door to door trick or treat."

"No way!!!" his face turned scarlet red.

"You're really red!" the youngest boy pointing at his face.

"Okay." He coughs to clear his throat. "You are partly right Momoko." He tried to sound like a scholar. "It is because Halloween, and it is not because trick or treating. I'm not a kid like Keichiro!"

Tazusa couldn't help over hearing their conversation and she started to laugh hardly. The group of children was astounded by Tazusa's reaction.

"Excuse me miss." The boy with black hair said

"Sorry." Tazusa said facing the group of children and bowed politely she blushed red.

"Wait a minute, I know I have seen you before." The girl with pale hair and in a pigtail said.

"Huh? You know me?" Tazusa asked puzzled

"I know you look familiar." she said.

"Oh my god! You are right! She does look familiar." The red-haired girl said started to bite her thumb

There was a pause of silent and Tazusa has no intention of introducing herself. As much as she wanted was to keep a low profile.

"Hey sis, isn't she the girl on TV." The youngest boy said

"Oh my!" the red-haired girl said dumbstruck

Tazusa was placing a finger before her mouth to motion them not to tell, but the excitement was too much for them and they said together, "You're Tazusa Sakurano!!!" Luckily the place was really noisy people nearby didn't hear it much. They were just minding the items they wished to purchase. Tazusa broke some sweat and relief that nobody heard her.

"That's me" Tazusa holding a pose for them with her right thumbs up and an overall projection of a top model and she winked at them. "Hi there!"

"Oh wow!" The black-haired boy said. 'It's really nice to meet you!" and he started to introduce everyone. "This is Momoko" indicating the pale hair girl in pigtail, "This is Leo" the boy with the cap, "this is Satsuki" the red haired girl, "this is Keichiro" the youngest boy in the group, "and I am Hajime Aoyama!" Trying to tempt the temptress with his charms

"You're only a kid!" Tazusa said, "How about a treat for you?"

"Sure!" The group exclaimed

They went to an ice cream parlor for desserts. The place was almost filled due to the warm humid.

"People think is exactly like ours. It's really warm isn't it." Hajime said.

"Yaye!!! Ice cream." Keichiro said running straight to the counter hoping that he would be first to be served.

After selecting their treats, they sat at a booth, and talked.

"So Halloween is almost here." Tazusa said.

"It is." Keichiro said "and I can't wait!" he was agitated in his seat.

"But the best thing is this." Leo said.

"What?" Tazusa said with curiosity.

"Spirit hunting and sighting!" Leo said.

"Oh come on!" Tazusa said. _Well what can I do… this are only kids with highly active imagination! Anyway let me just humor with them._

"Yup!" Leo said

"Well, there goes Leo again." Hajime said

A loud thump on the back "That hurts Hajime!" Leo getting angry and composed himself "Let me explain Hajime before you give out comment. Alright!"

"Sure!" Hajime said but looking his ice cream like a hungry wolf.

Leo cleared his throat and he started his explanation. "According to some Chinese legends, during the Halloween or the feast for the dead is what other country called they say that there are certain beliefs involving the gate to heaven and hell and on that day during the solstice the old folks said that these gates are open allowing all the souls and spirits to pass through ad visit their loved ones. Just for only one day, or they say one night. Only fulfilling this condition that the circle of light is full and new then it would be ready to open, and we are lucky this year."

"Lucky this year?" Tazusa inquired.

"Yup, lucky since this year everything fits." Leo said.

"Now, now Leo what are you talking about again." Momoko said. "Do you believe these things? Well I certainly don't!"

"What?" Tazusa was fascinated about it she didn't heard Momoko's words.

"Well, I see now." Momoko said

"Wow. Look at the time" Tazusa said gasping hard with some sound of screech. _I'm dead! Coach is going to be furious. I have a practice for the Halloween Play. _"Sorry kids I better go now. I'm late."

"Thanks for the sundaes!" Satsuki said

"Yea thanks." The others followed.

"I had a great time." Tazusa left the ice cream parlor and headed for the ice skating rink for the Halloween Pageant. _Why do I have to do an ice show for some special kids? I even don't know if I can still handle this right now. I miss Pete and I wanted him back._ She was deep in her thoughts as she walked to the practice arena.

"You're late, stone face!" Miss Mitsuhara growled behind Tazusa as she entered the rink.

"What's wrong with that?! No heart." Tazusa snapped at her. "Didn't you receive my message that I got prior appointments?"

"You didn't do so." Miss Mitsuhara argued. "Can't you give importance to this pageant for some special kids as well as to promote the ice skating industry?"

"Why do you care? I thought you are a no heart." Tazusa said

"As vice…" Miss Mitsuhara was cut off.

"Yea…. Yea… I know. No heart." Tazusa said and with a grim face turned her back and said, "I better go to the lockers and change now."

_I should talk with coach Takashima about this. I can handle her one way or another. _Miss Mitsuhara was just stared at her as she left for the lockers.

Tazusa changed as fast as she could but something bugged her thought about Leo's words. _Halloween or the feast for the dead is what other country called they say that there are certain beliefs involving the gate to heaven and hell and on that day during the solstice the old folks said that these gates are open allowing all the souls and spirits to pass through ad visit their loved ones. Is it really possible?_ She headed out to the ice where Kyoko and Rikka were waiting for her to come out so they can start their rehearsal.

"Hey, you are late!" Rikka said with a smile

"Sorry about that. I was caught up with something important." Tazusa said.

"How about it girls?" Miss Mitsuhara was looking at them "Start your practice now."

"Let's go." Kyoko headed the trio and started their practice.

Stunts, jumps and choreography was seen by Miss Mitsuhara every detailed every mistakes they have made was doubled until they reached their limit to full perfection.

After practice, they were exhausted, and rest in the locker room.

"That slave driver!" Tazusa said

"I agree with you." Rikka said "So you sure are in a hurry Kyoko aren't you exhausted?"

Kyoko was hurrying fixing her things. "Yea, I do."

"So you and Nitta are something already?" Rikka said

"No way!" Kyoko denied but her cheeks were red hot.

"Come on he is nuts about you!" Rikka said

"What?" Kyoko denied some more.

"Hey Tazusa come on help me out here." Rikka said

"What?" Tazusa said

"You looked troubled" Kyoko said as take noticed to Tazusa.

"What? Well…" She hesitated she told her encounter and the fascinated belief.

"So you said that this Halloween spirits and souls will come back." Rikka said with excitement. "Want to go ghost hunting?" She offered

"No way!" Kyoko said with shivering shoulders as she picked up her things

"None for me." Tazusa said

"Don't forget we still have the Halloween Pageant and we are the main in it." Kyoko reminded Rikka

"Okay." She sighed

They left the room together and hurried home, their comfy bed waiting for them. Tazusa arrived home and was really exhausted from their rehearsal she just went to bed directly with no appetite but her mind was adventurous and full of question especially on her desire to talk to Pete or even see him. She turned towards the side table were she placed Pete's picture. _What can I do just to see you or even talk to you? Even feel your touch, this is asking too much ain't I? Look for a necromancer? Fortune teller? Ghost hunters? What? Maybe I would try it. I sound so desperate. What should I do? I wish I never meet them._ She sighed heavily and she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: The Way**

Meanwhile in a far away place in Alice academy, all the children are so excited that for the very first time in their lives inside the word spreads fast for a surprise event. A lot stories and different version of the news spread since this was uncertain and they haven't heard it first hand. But excitement was really marked in their faces.

Inside a classroom, Mikan Sakura was busy harassing Hotaru but she was not minding her.

"Hotaru you are not listening!" Mikan pouted.

"Can't you see that I am busy here?" Hotaru said

"What are you working on?" Mikan said. "Well it's none of your business."

Tears flowed from Mikan's eyes, "you're so hurtful." She feels that Hotaru is really hard to reach.

"Come on now Mikan." Yuu said. "You better help us with this." Leading Mikan to Sumire and her group as they were preparing some gifts.

"Sure. Better that some people there!" Mikan said sarcastically

"You are helping us are you?" Sumire snapped. "This one I'm keeping this is for some special."

"Now… Sumire." Yuu said

"Mind your own business." Sumire said as ears started to pop out of her head.

Sweat popped out of Yuu's head.

Sumire was now daydreaming of Natsume in an odd perfect place, she was presenting the gift to Natsume and he was accepting it in her present and thanking her for it. And asked her will you be mine? She was so red and steam was coming out of her.

"Wake up!" Mikan hit her head

"What was that for?!" Scowled Sumire "that hurts."

"Look, it's Youichi!" somebody from the back yell as girls started to crowd Ruka and Natsume since Youichi was sitting on his lap. He cuddled Natsume like a dad with a sad look in his eyes.

Mikan went to them and saw this in his eyes. "What's the matter Youichi?" she said with a happy smile.

He didn't say a thing he kept silent but he used his ability to scare Mikan away. As the ghost chased her around the room.

"Hey that wasn't nice." A voice said

Youichi grasped Natsume shirt, and Natsume took noticed "What is it?"

"Somebody is here." Youichi said

"Of course." Natsume said just like a father.

He pouted like a stubborn kid and a thick strand of his hair stood up again and threw his anger of disbelief to Mikan once again. Mikan being chased by the ghost.

"Would you it… Please Youichi!" Mikan pleading with tears as she run frantically inside the room. "I don't like this."

"Can't you give her a break Youichi?" The voice said once again

Angry Youichi tried to control his emotion but he can't stop so he cuddled more unto Natsume.

"Is he alright Natsume?" Ruka said

"huh? Yea. But something must be bothering him." Natsume said and comforted little Youichi.

"Now then" Hotaru said with a panda earlike earphones. "hmmm…"

"Wow." Mikan said as she was panting hard. "What is it?"

"Just hold on a minute." Hotaru said as she was about to test her invention Mr. Narumi entered the room.

"Now settle down class and listen for awhile." Mr. Narumi told the class and they followed. "I'm aware that you are all excited for this big surprise you have different speculations don't you. But I'm sure of it neither would come close to any of it."

"Come on Mr. Narumi tell us." Ana spoke up as she can't hold it in her any longer.

"Yea!" The class chorused in

"Ok, ok, two weeks from now selected class will be able to join with some faculty to go out from the campus of Alice academy." Mr. Narumi said.

The whole class was overjoyed to hear the news. "I hope we are one of the class." Several students whispered.

"Well the selected class will be based on certain criteria which will be posted on the bulletin boards. But let me say this one of the lucky class is the top class in the upcoming exams." Mr. Narumi said

"What?!" Mikan yelled out loud. _But… but… but… maybe because of me our class will not be able to go._

"So good luck kids." Mr. Narumi said and left the room.

"So what say you guys?" Yuu said

"Going out huh." A boy said

"Yea! Let's do it." Mikan said as her spirits lights up. _Maybe a chance… I can go home and see grandpa! I miss him a lot!_

"Don't fail us Mikan." Sumire said knowing that Mikan was the slowest in their class.

"Right!" she said happily. "Let's get started!"

They started to get their notebooks and books and started to study. Suddenly Youichi stood up from Natsume's knees and a sudden outburst of roar and out come spawns of spirit. Chaos reined as the students tries to defend themselves from the spirits. Screams and cries for help from students as they try to fend for themselves.

"Youichi stop it!" Mikan screamed as one tries to bite her and she was struggling with it.

"Youichi what's gotten into you?" Natsume questioned as he was trying to help out his other classmates. "Youichi!"

Suddenly everything became silent and still then Youichi was out cold.

Natsume rushed to his side with Ruka right behind me "Youichi!" he shouted and carried him in his arms.

"Youichi" Ruka called him

"Let's hurry!" Natsume said cradling Youichi in his arms hurrying to go the hospital.

They left the classroom in a mess. The children run out of the room scared.

"What happened?" Mikan consulted Hotaru.

"About that..." She said while she was putting away her invention which looked like a vacuum cleaner. "It is more of the paranormal. It's not my problem anyway,

"How could you be so heartless?" Mikan said

"Listen Mikan." Yuu said. "Its this time of the year when Youichi's ability are hard to control to count on that… that he is only a small child."

"Would that affect his chance to the surprise?" Mikan inquired.

"Most probably yes." Yuu answered her. "Sad to say that this has happened."

"Maybe there is a way?" Mikan tryig to be positive.

"Don't forget we got exams before we can go." Hotaru stepped up and continued "Don't blow it!"

"What?!" Mikan shouted _Oh yeah the exams. _"Oh Hotaru!" She pranced right at her.

"What?" Hotaru said. "I'm busy." And she rode off in another of her invention.

Cram sessions kicked off of their class hurried to be the top so they could be selected for the surprise event. Mikan struggled hard just to reach her goal. No nights left vacant for her any time to go and bother other people but just time for study since a lot of her classmates expect her to do well. But Natsume have other agenda. Thinking of the incident earlier. One person is to blame this. He was really furious and he hunted him down. Thinking only of one person he knows who really is capable of this. Finally exams arrived and she was really nervous to take the exams and she was not sure what to do or what to answer already. After all the efforts and hard work she still failed in most of her exams. She started to get worried what her other classmates might think. _It's entirely my fault that my class can't go. _This thought made her really sad and she really wanted to go out since this might be the chance for her to go to visit her grandpa.

In the special periods, Tsubasa and Misaki went to the side of the sad Mikan. "Did somebody just died?" Tsubasa commented.

"Cut that out!" Misaki said.

"Yes dear." Tsubasa said

"Dear?" Mikan said in a happy tone. _Did I heard it right?_ "Oh wow!"

"Yup… We have been going out for quite some time now." Misaki said

"So why the sad face Mikan?" Tsubasa said

"It's about the exams. I let my class down since I failed." Mikan said

"Really but don't you know that your class is one of the group who is going out." Misaki said

"Really?!" Mikan said

"Yes. But there is a catch." Tsubasa said

"What catch?" Mikan looked with curiosity. "I don't care as long I'm going!!!" Mikan run around like a looney and screaming her head off with joy.

"We are going as well!" Tsubasa said.

"Wait a minute. About that catch…" Mikan said

"The catch… well I don't know." Tsubasa said, "I'm not a mind reader you know."

"Right." Mikan said with a glee.

News is out whose class is going… surprise, surprise almost all of the students are going out. But only one student who wasn't allowed to join and that was Youichi.

"What about the exams?" Mikan asked "We all worked hard for it."

"We except you." Hotaru said and Mikan turned to stone and cracked "worked hard for it. It was all a ploy just to let most of the students to study."

"You are so mean!" Mikan with tears flowed out heavily "I also worked hard."

"Poor Youichi" Sumire said

"What? Oh yeah." Mikan said

"Because of the accident last week in our class." Yuu interjected.

"That's not fair! Only he was left out." Mikan said and hurriedly run to the faculty looking for Mr. Narumi.

Inside the teacher's lounge, only Mr. Jinno can be found and no other student.

"What are you doing here?" Jinno said "By the looks of your face I say it is about Youichi you little trouble maker!"

Mikan's eyes were stunned, "Yes! You are so unfair! You can't leave a kid behind like that."

"You have no right to make demands!" Jinno yelled at her "You failed your exams and now you wanted this."

Mikan said, "You monster!"

"Now you are fighting back." Jinno said pulling out his rod suddenly the door opened and Mr. Narumi entered the room.

"Stop it!" Mr. Narumi shouted "Mr. Jinno if you may."

"hmp!" Jinno snorted

"Let me handle this." Mr. Narumi said and now facing Mikan. "Listen Mikan. We are bringing all the students out. We can't let pass such incident especially like this one"

"it's unfair." Mikan said, "Youichi is only little and he is alone here. Oh Mr. Narumi can't I…" She paused a while and trying to get the courage to speak her mind.

"What is it Mikan?" Narumi said

"Can't I guard him instead?" Mikan said bravely

"That is a plan. Are you sure about this?" Narumi said

"Yes!" Mikan said

"We will talk it over." Narumi said and escorting Mikan to the door.

"You are making another promise to that girl?" Jinno said

"hehehe… now… now Mr. Jinno. I know she can do it." Narumi said

"We can't let passed us the accident that just occurred!" Jinno said

"Strange though." Narumi said "It didn't happened last time."

"So what are you saying?" Jinno

"Let the kids have their fun!" Narumi. "Let me be responsible for the two of them."

"Patriotic aren't you." Jinno said.

Back inside the classroom, Youichi was on Natsume's lap. He looks frightened more than ever. "Can't you just send him away?" Natsume asked Youichi, but he didn't answer. He has just a sad look on his face.

Mikan went in the classroom and spotted Youichi on Natsume's lap and she went near him.

"Don't you go near them!" Sumire said cutting her off as she posed in front of Natsume. As Youichi chased her away with a bunch of ghost. "Hi Youichi." Mikan said as she continued to approach them.

But his hair stood up again she froze and scared but suddenly Youichi tugged Mikan's hair hard causing her to lost her balance and her lips landed right smack at Natsume's lips. A lot of girls saw this and started to wail loudly with anger and jealousy. Both of them turned red. As boy cheered and girls cried Mikan tried to defend herself. Tension goes up.

"Just let it go!" Natsume said in disgust and left the room with Youichi and Ruka.

* * *

**Finale: Paths of the Heart; the Forbidden Love**

The day has come and Tazusa just run out of time in her search for ways. It was Halloween and the Pageant will soon start. She consulted a lot of psychics but she though all of them were hoax. She hurried into the rink for some warm ups before the show will start. But she was too early, the rink was really dark and eerie just for the Halloween pageant it was decorated just to fit for the occasion. _If they were special children, they won't understand this at all._ As she changed to her uniform to start her warm up, cold winds came up. Then a sudden chilly wind passed by.

_Am I dreaming? That sounded like a voice._ She saw the room closed and only a couple of spotlight illuminated the place and it wasn't really clear. "Hello?" her voice shaking. _I mustbe out of my mind to com e this early, nobody is still here and I am all alone. I am really scared now._ Then the wind blew, but nothing was open. She skated steadily in circles. _See you._ She definitely heard that. "Show yourself."

"Okay! We are coming out!" Rikka shouted from the back with Kyoko right behind her. "Let's do warm ups!" She said excitedly, "lets give those kids the show of their life!"

"Wait!" Tazusa said "Were you the ones trying to scare me with voices and cold wind?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko said

Knowing Kyoko isn't the same prankster as Rikka. She became pale white. "Are you okay?' Rikka said.

"What?" her voice shaking.

"You better rest." Rikka said

"Okay." Tazusa said and she left the rink

"Nice to see you so early stone face." Miss Mitsuhara said

"No thanks to you that for sure!" Tazusa snapped

"I thought you would not arrive so luckily I have found a replacement." Miss Mitsuhara said

"You sure are a no heart." Tazusa said in a foul mood and going to the dressing room to rest.

Finally opening is here, as for the first show was only for the special children. The children from the Alice Academy, everybody was excited and for the first time they have stepped out of the campus and now just to see ordinary people perform. As promised Mikan watched over Youichi. Hopefully that her nullifying alice will be able to help Youichi with his alice because of the latest incident in their class. Something always bothers him lately a voice that he can't control that keeps on whispering in his head.

The children enjoyed every part of the show from little kids to the pros. Now it was Kyoko, Rikka and Tazusa's turn to do the show and there is was as they stepped out to the ice. All hell break loose as Mikan can't control Youichi's alice by nullifying it. All spirits came out and caused havoc inside the arena. Students panicked as well as Rikka, Tazusa and Kyoko were surrounded with ghosts.

"Calm down Youichi!" Natsume said as he went nearer. _He must be here. He was thinking of Persona since he was not able to confront him last time._

"Calm down kid!" the voice in him said. "stop all of this!"

Youichi screamed some more "aaaaaaaaa.." letting more spirit out causing more chaos

"Stop it Youichi!" Mikan trying to use her Alice but only she nullifies the other students who are defending themselves but not Youichi's

Rikka skating furiously trying to shake loose the ghosts who are chasing her and she was calling "Someone help me!"

Nitta jump in with shaking knees trying to defend Kyoko with his very life. "Just stay behind me." Trying to figure out of a way to help in their situation.

Tazusa was lost in all the chaos, she doesn't know what to do and a big group of ghost was heading after her.

"Stop it!" the voice screaming inside him as Youichi saw the group of ghost heading towards Tazusa at great speed.

Suddenly a bright light burst from Youihci's within and wings that has silver on the ends came sprout out from his back. The golden light blinded everyone in the room as a tall figure came out and Youichi was nowhere in sight.

"Youichi!" Natsume called after him but he didn't answer as ghost that brings havoc disappeared in this event.

"Youichi!" Ruka and Mikan shouted together.

The tall figure surrounded with bright light headed towards Tazusa and everyone in the room was astound by it's majestic. "Tazusa." He spoke

Tazusa couldn't make out the figure since she was really blinded by the light. As the glow started to disappear, he was tall, with sandy blonde hair, he was fair and little transparent. "I'm here." He said

"Pete?" Tazusa said

"Yes, it's me." Pete said. "My only chance to see you once more time is through Youichi and thanks to his friends I was able to made it here." For the very first time they hugged and Pete's figure became solid thanks to some Alice students and the first kiss they had. Through the body of Youichi as a medium Pete became visible for the first time but temporary.

For the very first time after 100 days, Pete and Tazusa saw one another once again. The Alice students helped repaired for the damage and everything went well.

**-The End-**

* * *

**End notes:**Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review I didn't plan to make it scary but I was supposed to in a separate story but I can't make it for the deadline. There should be 3 stories but I just made them in to one creating this. Hallow's Heart. Thanks and hope I can hear from you! Please Review! Happy Halloween everyone! 


End file.
